


Ex-Aid同人－精神病院脑洞，有九梦（不完善脑洞）-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dead Body, Emu and M are Twins, Imperfect setting, forensic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	Ex-Aid同人－精神病院脑洞，有九梦（不完善脑洞）-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－精神病院脑洞，有九梦（不完善脑洞）-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e55ed82)

[ 36](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e55ed82)

### [Ex-Aid同人－精神病院脑洞，有九梦（不完善脑洞）](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e55ed82)

［半个月前偶然看到《致命解药》预告，出来了一个不完善的九梦脑洞。因为不完善，一直没总结放出来。今日看了影片，和自己以为的内容不同。那个是健康中心而不是精神病院。总之我还是把我的脑洞总结出来，和电影内容无关］

**脑洞不完整，很模糊，欢迎讨论！！有角色扭曲设定，慎入。**

九条是法医。有一天他收到了一具尸体，名字叫宝生永梦。

警方说这具尸体发现的情况很奇怪，尸体状态很诡异（具体怎么奇怪诡异我并未构思到）。

永梦身上只有一个钱包，没有其他物品。没有身份证，也没有学生证之类的证明，唯一的就是一个过期两年的某个店的优惠券，上面签了名字，所以暂时认定为宝生永梦。

经过解刨，情况也越来越奇怪。永梦生前似乎遭受过虐待，大量药物刺激等（具体未想）。总之九条很感兴趣，也很心痛和震惊，所以他决定调查真相。

警方还未确定尸体具体信息，宛如资料踪迹都被故意抹除。但还是有一定线索，只是进度很慢（什么细小的线索，目前也没思考）。而九条按照与警方部分关系套话，加上自己的情报网（可能沾染了情报贩子），从而比警方更快的调查出线索。

他查到了一家很远偏僻地方建立的精神病院，而且是相当大的一家，表面并无问题。这家医院是圣都医院和幻梦药物集团支持下建立的，并且有很深的历史。

（目前没想清楚九条怎么进去的，可能是假扮患者，也可能是依靠关系，暂且不考虑）

九条进入医院后，却看到了活生生的宝生永梦。就和见了鬼似的，他虽然感到毛骨悚然却依旧追问，然而永梦是真的精神有问题，无法很好思考和沟通，以至于沟通失败信息没得到。

但九条还是有了进展（可能还在和情报网有关联，也可能自己有所调查），总之永梦的情况不稳定，偶尔无法沟通。他恢复一点意识时能简短说话，但各种词语和短句也联系不起来。

九条经过分析和联想发现，宝生永梦并不是独生子，而是双胞胎的其中一个（当时还思考的双子梗，所以弟弟没有名字，暂且叫M）。他们车祸父母双亡，受到刺激的他们，加上脑部创伤。身体康复后却精神出现问题，从而被圣都医院送来了这家精神病院进行治疗。

九条认定眼前的人是M，也不清楚M知不知道永梦死了。并且他试图从M口中询问为何永梦会到了外界，为何会死，且医院虽然暗中有提到患者逃脱，却并未公开调查。

从M偶尔恢复意识的零星片语下，九条觉得这家医院并不是表面上那样（具体中间内容并不明确）。

其实这家医院在进行人体试验，为了研发新药物，而进行测试。而他们失败的测试，则会导致患者病情加重，或者死亡。

而对于外界和病人本身，此事被隐藏。从而病人觉得是自己病了在被治疗，而外界则认为是患者自身恶化的关系。当然医院有一定康复病例，从而得到外界信任。

所以永梦和M并没有严重的精神病症，而是故意被调到这里被列入实验。他们的精神疾病也因为实验的药物越来越严重，思考和行为开始异常，无法好好沟通。即使后期发现真相，也没人听信。

飞彩是这家精神病院的院长。他父亲灰马是圣都的院长。在继承圣都之前，飞彩都在精神病院中任职。

而飞彩，灰马，与幻梦的檀黎斗都是合作关系。一起隐瞒真相，进行试验，且飞彩一心一意投入其中。飞彩从不加入个人感情，所以实验的脚步从未停下。

花家则是精神病院里的医生，负责控制病人。若病人出现情况，他就会上前阻止，甚至暴力相向。

檀则定时来这里参加实验，并亲自制定了部分药物计划。他还妥善的雇人把患者的真是身份扭曲和埋没，这也是为何警方查不到，或者总被隐去错误方向。

檀过去有事情被以前的九条察觉，从而注意九条。知道九条来了后加以阻扰，当然也得到医院帮助，以此让九条后期很难和外界取得联系，信息求救都封闭。

九条最终发现了真相和过去（发现过程暂不考虑）。

其实现在活着的是宝生永梦，而出去死亡的是M。当时兄弟两个人发现了医院的黑暗，想要逃走。

计划很久后，当天他们从收放患者私人用品的房间，偷出来自己的衣服。但是因为被发现来不及，他们只拿到了永梦的钱包，毕竟出去后需要钱。

两个人一路逃走，但后方的永梦还是被抓。M先一步没被抓，永梦让M快走，并把钱包抛给了M，M只能逃走去求救。可惜因为身体病情发作，和药物试验的关系，M逃走的路上暴死了。

所以后来警方发现钱包里的名字，的确是钱包主人的，却不是M的（后来有发现上面是不同指纹）。

九条看到现在的永梦要不行，甚至开始无法保持意识说话，感到情况紧急。周围的患者一个个精神不正常并不听信真相，九条只能试图带着永梦逃走。

永梦还能恢复一点意识是因为他知道真相，所以偶尔在能做到的情况下欺骗医生，偷偷把药丢了，所以吃的不多。

为了揭发真相，九条必须带着永梦离开。但是他情况也不乐观，被医院知道后抓住，被囚禁，还被花家揍。

具体故事结尾并未想到，总之逃跑之类的肯定是有的。至于如何不清楚。

或许最后九条死了，却让永梦逃脱了。要不然就是，他们最后都被死了，什么都没办成，真相被埋没。再或者就是他们成功逃走，公布一切真相。

[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[九条贵利矢](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%9D%A1%E8%B4%B5%E5%88%A9%E7%9F%A2)[花家大我](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B1%E5%AE%B6%E5%A4%A7%E6%88%91)[镜飞彩](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E9%A3%9E%E5%BD%A9)[檀黎斗](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%AA%80%E9%BB%8E%E6%96%97)[九梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%A2%A6)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)

评论(13)

热度(36)

    1. [](http://fengluoling000.lofter.com/) [柆吾桑](http://fengluoling000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://eftor.lofter.com/) [Eftor](http://eftor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://shangguanchi.lofter.com/) [上官螭](http://shangguanchi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) [芬路芬is rio](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://heixinhulilaoyi.lofter.com/) [黑心狐狸老弈](http://heixinhulilaoyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [文疆原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://kb5632874.lofter.com/) [绛吹](http://kb5632874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) [怎么还不长高](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://junmoqiucoolgirl.lofter.com/) [秋](http://junmoqiucoolgirl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://zhiqiqi094.lofter.com/) [时岁十筠。](http://zhiqiqi094.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://hanaaaaa1121.lofter.com/) [Neptune-218℃](http://hanaaaaa1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://lingfengyueye.lofter.com/) [凌风](http://lingfengyueye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://altytpe.lofter.com/) [写作咩咩子读作LIA](http://altytpe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://wang-anling.lofter.com/) [Riff](http://wang-anling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://gvt30q.lofter.com/) [Riko72](http://gvt30q.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://takeruomega.lofter.com/) [盛夏光年](http://takeruomega.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://moeyu423.lofter.com/) [绫波丽酱_hrk是我的](http://moeyu423.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://rfans.lofter.com/) [我是R粉我怕谁](http://rfans.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://rfans.lofter.com/) [我是R粉我怕谁](http://rfans.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://achenhenenn.lofter.com/) [请问现在还有人用这个嘛](http://achenhenenn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://nan-yu-nan.lofter.com/) [塔加多](http://nan-yu-nan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://midm0828.lofter.com/) [穆恩啊穆恩](http://midm0828.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://asd27951788.lofter.com/) [天伸是我(｡･ω･｡)](http://asd27951788.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://cicicidarcy.lofter.com/) [杰西和达西](http://cicicidarcy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://moon8207101993.lofter.com/) [骑士渡月](http://moon8207101993.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://mra-nothingtodo.lofter.com/) [一颗](http://mra-nothingtodo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://luoshu590.lofter.com/) [独棘](http://luoshu590.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://mujung52.lofter.com/) [慕容](http://mujung52.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://riri990709.lofter.com/) [鹹魚梨](http://riri990709.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://nekonekonekokyo.lofter.com/) [删号](http://nekonekonekokyo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://qingshiyuan.lofter.com/) [卿诗源](http://qingshiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e2a815f)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e6c2d2d)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
